Techniques for repairing damaged or diseased tissue are widespread in medicine. Wound closure devices, such as sutures, staples, and other repair devices, like mesh or patch reinforcements, are frequently used for repair. In recent years there has developed increased interest in replacing or augmenting sutures with adhesive bonds. The reasons for this increased interest include: the potential speed with which repair might be accomplished; the ability of a bonding substance to effect complete closure, thus preventing seepage of fluids; and the possibility of forming a bond without excessive deformation of tissue.
A wound may be closed by sewing or stapling the edges of the wound together. In the case of deep wounds, the edges may first need to be sewn together layer by layer, placing and leaving some sutures under the skin. Alternatively or additionally, adhesives may be directly applied and used for wound closure purposes.
Approximating tissue, however, with the use of adhesives, staples, and/or sutures may require grasping the tissue adjacent the edges of the wound. The use of forceps or other tissue grasping devices may indent the tissue, evert the wound edges during closure, or fail to provide uniform adhesion in subcutaneous tissue.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a wound closure device that is easily insertable into a wound and effects uniform and even closure thereof.